A New Fellowship Formed
by Lynne Chan
Summary: A sorcress by the name of Selena wants to get revenge back on the ring for it destroying her future and past. By her good friend Gandalf she is able to make it on the fellowship. What adventures will she now encounter? R/R
1. The Meeting with King Elrond

Author Note: Hey everyone! This is a fanfic that I have been working on with a friend of my name! She is one of my best friends and we decided to write a LOTR fanfic together. We both created characters and decided to do something a little different than from what you have seen. Instead of us both writing the same chapters together, we have decided to write the story from our characters point of views seperately but have the same events in it. I thought it was a cool way of writing a story, so here it is! If you would like to check out my best friend's view of this story (Jessica's) just look her up in the directory PrimeraPoupre. (make sure there is no space) If you are to lazy, just click under favourite authors on my profile and she is listed under it. The only thing I own is my character Selena and some of the added parts in the story that don't occur in the book! All the other characters and main plot of "The Lord of the Rings" belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Please enjoy the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Elrond wishes to you see you now." A fellow guard said to Gandalf who stood outside of the doors leading to Elrond's room.   
  
"Thank you." Gandalf said with a slight nod, as he stepped into the room and the doors were closed behind him.  
  
"Gandalf, it is a pleasure to see you again! Your fellow hobbit friends reached their journey here just a few days ago. They are being taken care of and Frodo is in good condition." King Elrond spoke from his chair, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you my lord, I appreciate the care being put into this matter, but I came not about this." Gandalf began, as his eyes meet with King Elronds.  
  
"This has to do with the ring doesn't it?" King Elrond said with slight worry and fear.  
  
"Yes my lord, but it has to do with good news. You know this ring has to be destroyed and I know you have called a council meeting to occur when young Frodo awakes, but I would like to advise someone to help take the ring to where it will be destroyed." Gandalf explained, as King Elrond nodded his head.  
  
"I saw this coming Gandalf, since I know lots of sorcerers are just like you. You may go to destroy the ring if you'd like, I would not object to such a move. I know the job would get done if I knew you were going to take care of this rings existence." King Elrond said, with a slight relief in his voice.  
  
"Thank you your king, for I was planning to go ahead any ways to make sure this ring was destroyed, but I ask for another to come along on the journey with me." Gandalf said, with wisdom.  
  
"Another? Who is this other?" King Elrond asked, with a sharp look not to sure if this was going to be such a great idea.  
  
"Yes, another. I could not speak of the fair lady's name without her permission. Before you go on judging, I do suggest you meet with her and you will understand why I request. I have known this lady ever since she was a wee little one and I would not mention this if I did not think this was part of her destiny." Gandalf said, as his staff glowed slightly.  
  
"I understand. I am sure if you suggest this lady to help out and for me to take my time to see her than she must be really something. If I might say, I would like to request to meet with her at once. From our meeting, I will decide if I think her purpose and if she is physically strong to take on such a journey." King Elrond spoke, rising from his chair.   
  
"Thank you, my lord. She will be arriving anytime tonight. When she has arrived, I will send her to you right away." Gandalf promised, as he bowed to King Elrond.   
  
"I do hope you know what you are doing Gandalf." King Elrond said with worry in his voice, as he bowed back in respect to Gandalf. With that, Gandalf turned around and waved his hand as the doors opened before him and walked out as they closed behind him.   
  
"You will not be sorry my lord. I dear do hope she works her magic onto him, as she did onto me." Gandalf whispered to himself, as he headed towards his room to get some rest before the lady arrived.  
  
~~~~  
  
'I wonder why King Elrond would ask me to take over night shift for guarding tonight. I do not see what is going to be so important for tonight to watch out for.' Legolas thought, wondering if there was anything he was not being told.  
  
Hours and hours passed, as Legolas watched on guard from the tree in position to attack, beginning to feeling bored. Another hour had almost passed, when Legolas had decided he was going to the King Elrond to see if he could trade off shifts since he could not see anything attacking around this time at night, when a noise was heard in the distance.   
  
"This can't be…" Legolas whispered to himself, as he reached for a arrow from his case and placed it into his bow and arrow, as he aimed it at the gates, squatting down on the balls of his feet, hearing the noise getting louder and closer. 'I can't take it any longer.' Legolas thought, as he jumped down from the tree and pulled back the arrow on the bow. "Stop!" Legolas yelled, as a figure came into the distance, riding on a white horse where a light lamp was seen in the rider's hand to see in the darkness. As the horse was almost a few meters away from Legolas, where he planned to shoot his arrow, the horse than came to a halt.   
  
"I'm sorry if I caused any troubles, I am here to see someone." The rider spoke softly, as they slide off the horse and landed gracefully onto the ground. Legolas held his weapon up in defense as he reached the stranger.   
  
"I have not been informed of anyone arriving to seeing someone." Legolas said carefully, not sure of this stranger, since they were wearing a cloak and a hood covering there face completely.   
  
"I am here to see Gandalf." The stranger said softly, as Legolas was only a few feet away from the stranger.  
  
"You're a lady, aren't you?" Legolas asked, as he studied the stranger for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, if that makes any matter. Please, I must see Gandalf right away. It's a emergency-"   
  
"It's alright Legolas, she is right. I requested her to come here to meet with King Elrond." A voice said from behind Legolas, as he turned around to see Gandalf holding his staff. Legolas than nodded in slight embarrassment, as he stepped aside, as the lady walked towards Gandalf.  
  
"I was getting worried when I saw the time." Gandalf said as he held out his arm and put around the lady.  
  
"I am sorry, I ran into some problems on the journey here. I wanted to make sure no one saw me when I left the village." The lady said, as she than stopped and looked to Legolas.  
  
"I am truly sorry for bothering you. I will make sure to tell your King that you did a great watch." The lady said, as Legolas stood their stunned, not too sure what to say.  
  
"Thank you…miss." Legolas whispered, for that was all he could say from his lips, as tons of questions were running from his mind.   
  
The lady than nodded and turned, as Gandalf led her towards where King Elrond and Arwen stayed in Rivendell.   
  
'I must find out who that lady is. She is not like any other woman I have met here.' Legolas thought, as he decided he would tell the King he would like to switch shifts so he could get some rest. He than followed Gandalf and the unknown lady slowly.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Elrond, she has arrived." Gandalf spoke, as he opened one of the doors slowly, to see Elrond was standing up gazing outside the window.   
  
Elrond turned around and nodded, "Bring her in. I am ready to see her."   
  
"Yes I will your lord." Gandalf said as he disappeared from view for a second, when he reappeared into the room with a stranger completely covered up in a cloak standing next to him.   
"I would like to speak to you alone my lady, if you would not mind." Elrond requested, as the stranger looked to Gandalf and nodded. Gandalf than turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I heard you want to join in the journey of destroying the ring that is now arising the evil right now?" King Elrond asked, raising his eyebrows as he took a seat into his chair. The cloak lady than nodded, as she took a step forward into she entered into the moonlight and bowed down onto one knee.   
  
"That is correct, my lord." The lady said without gazing up, keeping her head down.  
  
"This may come as a odd question, but why risk it when you could get married and have a family? Be with your family? Won't you miss your family? This journey may cost you your life." King Elrond pointing out, placing his hands together and leaning forward to study her. The lady than raised back onto her feet, as the hood kept her face in the darkness, as she took another step forward.   
  
"It actually isn't a odd question, since I have had the same question asked by others. I could get married and have a family…but my children would not have a grandma or a grandpa. There is no place in my heart right now to love someone, when I know the ring is out there. The ring is the one who destroyed the love in my heart to someone else since I do not want to lose no more. That ring is what chose my path of destiny when I was so young and took what was the most important thing in my life. I have vowed up to this day that I will risk my life to make sure that ring of hatred is destroyed and that no one will ever have to go through the same pain I have to go through when I wake up everyday." The lady said with confidence, showing no pain or emotions in her voice.   
  
"How has this ring effected you in the way you are telling?" Elrond said slightly puzzled, as the lady kept silent for a second.   
  
"It began when the creator of the ring had it on his finger. My father was an elf and he fell in love with my mother who was a human. He was a shame to his own family and his parents throw him out since he chose my mother over them. As for my mother the humans hated her since she loved an elf since the dark emperor was beginning to attack 'Middle Earth' and fill it with hatred. My mother and father got married and I was born days after the humans who were given rings were turned into shadow rays since they fell for the darkness and greed. They began to burn down villages and kill off children, woman and men. Hatred was filling the world as the days went by slowly. My father was of the warriors who joined in the first battle and survived until the last battle. My father was killed saving another one of his men and our house was attacked that same very day. My mother hide me in some clothes and-" The lady than stopped, as her voice cracked slightly and took a deep breathe.  
  
"She was killed, wasn't she?" Elrond whispered, finishing the sentence.   
  
The lady nodded, "Yes, I lived because my mom knew they were coming and went to save me, but not herself. The only reason I was able to survive was because Gandalf found me days later and took care of me ever since."   
  
Elrond than was silent for a second, as he understood what Gandalf referred to why her destiny was to do this. "I can see your life was destroyed from this ring, but so were many others. Why should I accept you to join in such a dangerous mission, if any others came for the same reason?" Elrond asked with wisdom, not wanting this young lady to go into any danger without knowing what she was heading into.  
  
"You should because no one else of those people have come to you. I promise to devote my life to the end! I will risk my life and make sure no one else gets into this mess. I do not want this wonderful world to fall into the hands of darkness once again. It will destroy the many blessed and happy hearts around this world. I have nothing to lose; I have lost all when I was young. I am willing to give myself up to make sure this ring is destroyed my lord and I promise you, it will happen." The lady said with determination, as he was almost face to face with the Lord.  
  
"So you are half human, half elf?" The lord asked, studying the figure and gazing at the hood, wondering why she still had not taken it off.  
  
"Yes." She whispered in response.  
  
"You than know magic, right?" The lord asked, as he than walked around and studied her like a piece of art.  
  
"Yes. I am a sorceress as they say." She responded, straightening up slightly in a standing position.  
  
"Your passion for hatred to end in this world has encouraged me. I will let you go but you must promise me one thing, that you will come back alive. I would hate to see such a young thing die to such a old hatred that has lived in 'Middle Earth' for years and years." Lord Elrond said as he stopped in front of her and bowed before her.   
  
"I promise." The lady said stunned not use to anyone really caring for her.   
  
"Be sure to attend the council meeting that will be happening when the one who is holding the ring awakes. Gandalf will fill you in on orders, but until than do not tell anyone why you are here. " Lord Elrond said, as the lady than bowed.  
  
"I will." The lady than turned and started to head for the doors, as Lord Elrond than said out of nowhere, "May I see the lady before she leaves who wishes to join this dangerous journey?" The lady than turned and shook her head, "You will see at the council meeting. Until than, goodnight and thank you for seeing me your Lord."   
  
"Than your name?" Lord Elrond asked, wanting to be able to be sure to know whom she is when she stepped into the council room.   
  
"Selena." The lady said with softness in her voice and than turned around, as the doors opened up and than swallowed her up.   
  
Lord Elrond than turned and sighed, "I hope Arwen doesn't get the same idea in her head either."   
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas quickly stood into position as a guard, as the doors opened and Selena walked out of them keeping her gaze ahead as she walked gracefully down the hallway and took a turn to the right. Legolas than sighed, as he couldn't believe what he had just done. ' Father would not be proud if I found I was spying on Lord Elrond and Selenas conversation, but how that lady acted I just had to find out why. Now I wish I hadn't.' Legolas thought, feeling guilty and yet a slight attraction to this woman who he barely even knew who she was. Legolas than decided he'd give up on going to talk to the Elrond and headed back to the night watch, until a guard was sent out to take his place. 


	2. Meeting Mister Right

Here is the second chapter to the fanfiction! The same as before; All characters except for Selena are owned by J.R.R. Tolkien who owns "The Lord of the Rings". Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the next or even better than the last one if some of you think it sucks. (I don't blame you) Please no stealing any ideas added in here that are not part of J.R.Rs! Thanks, enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Selena than walked down the pathway from where the building stood of where King Elrond and Arwen stayed at. Selena tucked her hood out farther to make sure her face was hidden, as she gracefully went down the path, keeping her head down not making a single gaze up as she passed people. A few people gazed back at her suspiciously and than shrugged it off, continuing on their way. Selena than ran over to the gates, as she stopped and looked around, seeing no sign of her horse. "Moonlight!" Selena yelled out as she began to panic in fear that Moonlight might have ran into the woods when she had wandered to the meeting with King Elrond. "No this can't be happening. He was the only thing that was left from my mother and father.." Selena whispered, standing there in shock. She than heard a whistle as she turned around and saw Legolas holding onto the mane of Moonlight.  
  
"You left this horse when you rushed off with Gandalf to that meeting. I thought it would have been better if he took a walk with me around the town until you got back from the meeting. I hope I didn't worry you any bit." Legolas said, as Selena ran over to Moonlight and hugged Moonlights head.   
  
"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if Moonlight had ran off or if I lost track of him." Selena said quickly, as Moonlight greeted her by rubbing his head against hers.   
  
"You do not have to thank me miss. I am just glad to help you out." Legolas said, as he handed her the mane. Selena than smiled slightly, although Legolas could not see since her hood was covering her face completely. Selena than began to lead Moonlight away from Legolas, as Legolas than trailed on not wanting to let her get away this time without having a good decent conversation with her, "So why is that horse- Moonlight, so important to you?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go." Selena said with no emotion, as she began to pick up her pace as Moonlight began to trot little faster to keep up with her. 'I'm sorry.' Selena thought, for she was really in no mood to talk about her parents since she was still in a state of sadness ever since her meeting with King Elrond. "Thanks again!" Selena yelled back, as she than stopped and jumped onto Moonlights back, as she than took the mane and whipped it forward, as Moonlight galloped into the town.   
  
"Your welcome…." Legolas said as he stopped in his tracks completely stunned wondering what he had done wrong and if she suspected he had listened in to the conversation. 'Maybe she knows.' Legolas thought with worry, feeling the guilt wash over him. Legolas than sighed, as he walked back to where he stood at post near the gates, trying to keep his mind off of Selena.   
  
Selena than ordered Moonlight to a halt after they were about a few miles from where she ran into Legolas. "That was close." Selena said to herself, as she slide off of Moonlight and scratched his ear. She than began to lead him towards the room she was staying in for a few days until the council meeting and journey would begin.  
  
"Selena." A voice said to her as Selena than gazed back and saw no one than shrugged and turned her head to the front when she saw Gandalf standing in front of her face to face.  
  
"Ah!" Selena than screamed, as she defensively threw a ball of fire at his face. A dark smoke than came from the fireball, as Selena and Gandalf both began to cough for a few seconds. Selena than waved her hands at the smoke, as it seconds later disappeared. Gandalfs face now was pitch black and his hair was sticking up along with his long beard, with his hair steaming slightly. "I'm so sorry!" Selena said, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Am I really that hideous?" Gandalf joked, as he than took his robe and whipped his face, as the black ashes whipped over. Selena than giggled a little, as she waved her hand over his head and his hair faded back to it's normal colour and position.   
  
"No it's not that, you just know how I am with my reflexes. I'm really sorry Gandalf, if I had known it was you I would have made sure it was something more terrible." Selena teased, as Gandalf frowned.  
  
"I raise you for years and this is how you repay me?" Gandalf said, as Selena than sighed and shaked her head.  
  
"To think of it, you raised me for so many years and you kept me a secret." Selena said, crossing her arms as she grabbed Moonlight's mane and walked passed Gandalf.   
  
"Ouch?" Gandalf said, as he than turned on his heel and walked side by side with Selena and Moonlight.  
  
"So what do you request of me now Gandalf?" Selena asked, keeping her gaze ahead.  
  
"Request? Why I don't really need a request from you…" Gandalf than paused for a second, not use to being predicted so easily and than continued. "I came here to give you a invitation to a party tonight."   
  
"Party?" Selena said stunned, stopping in her tracks. She couldn't think of the last party she had been to.  
  
"Yes, it will be starting in only hours. I am sorry to leave it on you so late, but you didn't make an arrival to Rivendell to an hour ago. I thought you might have made it earlier, but it did not turn out as I had planned. Please make it, King Elrond would probably like to introduce you to the crowds and you-"  
  
"Gandalf, you know I don't want anyone to know what I look like or who I am until the council meeting!" Selena cut in, keeping her gaze ahead.  
  
"Yes I know Selena, but you could just use a little magic to change your hair colour, eye colour and anything else. It will not be to big of an appearance and make sure not to wear that hood or cloak. I'm sure lots of people around here are already suspicious of what you're wearing." Gandalf instructed, as they than stopped to the door of where Selena was staying. Selena kept her gaze on the ground for a second and than lifted her head, as she nodded her head.   
  
"I'd love to attend Gandalf. I will do as you said and I will get ready to prepare for the party at once. Thank you for inviting, I really appreciate the invitation. I'm sorry if I seem a little intense and stressed, but I have had a very long journey." Selena said softly, feeling slightly guilty for snapping.  
  
"I understand my lady. I will pick you up in an hour and a half. Be sure to be ready and I will drop by here later." Gandalf said and than turned around, as he walked away with a smile on his face. 'I can't wait until the hobbits meet her. I am sure they will adore her.' Gandalf thought, as he headed back in the direction towards where he was staying.  
  
Selena than slide off her hood for a second with a smile, as she than tied Moonlight's mane to a small wood fence where there was hay stacked up. "Goodnight Moonlight." Selena said, rubbing Moonlights face and kissing him on forehead. Selena than stepped away, as she slipped on her hood before anyone saw and than turned the knob of the door, as it opened with a loud squeak.   
  
"Hello?" Selena called into the darkness, as she reached her hand on the wall beside her feeling for a torch holder to light up with her hand for some light. "Light!" Selena ordered, as fire came out from her hand and flickered around, as seconds later candles in the room were light up, covering the room into light. Selena than stepped in, shutting the door behind her. Selena than turned around, as she than gasped covering her hand over her mouth in shock, seeing her room for the very first time.  
  
"Wow, i-i-t's beautiful!" Selena whispered, feeling tears swelling up in her eyes not use to living in such a luxury and only use to the cracking house she lived in but refused to fix up since it was the only memory she had of her parents left, besides Moonlight. Beautiful gold curtains with white writings covered the window as a giant queen size bed was placed against the wall that was surrounded by wonderful wallpaper that was white but with real gold markings. Selena than took a walk around, seeing the place was bigger than it seemed. She had a kitchen, a little comfy dinning room to eat in, a sleeping room, a bathroom and a study room. "This is just amazing." Selena said out loud at last, not believing where she was as she stopped back in the bedroom again.   
Selena than paused at a mirror at full length, gazing at herself. 'Now I know what Gandalf means to not wear this cloak.' Selena thought, realizing she really must have stuck out in such a wealthy town like this. Selena than quickly turned away from the mirror, afraid she would take off her cloak and want to get a glance at herself. Selena had never looked at herself in a mirror for a long time since she always used magic for the help of making hair or fashion trends. She was always afraid of if she saw her real self she would be reminded of her parents and wouldn't be able to take the pain.   
  
"I guess it's time I get ready." Selena said out loud to herself and than took her hair out of the two buns she had on top of her head. She than began to chant a spell as she began to transform into a totally new person, for just one night of fun.   
  
Hours later, Gandalf knocked on the door as he heard some movement and seconds later, the door opened. "Wow, is that you Selena?" Gandalf said in shock, as Selena stepped into the doorway. There that stood before him was a girl with a hair thick of curls that went down to her shoulders that were a dark red-cherry colored hair. She had dark purple eyes, pale skin and wore a gorgeous white dress that went down to her ankles. For shoes to match the dress she wore white sandals that had no back souls to make it look even more fancier.   
  
"Yeah, believe it or not." Selena said nervously, as she twirled around to show him a little more of a glimpse. "Do I look alright?" Selena asked, afraid she did the mistake of changing to another person.  
  
"You did a great job, you look drop down gorgeous. Although I have to admit if you stayed as yourself, you would look a lot more beautiful." Gandalf teased, as Selena than laughed nervously. "Now come on beauty, the party is going to start and everyone is going to wonder what I'm doing with such a beautiful lady." Gandalf said with a wink, as Selena responded with a bright smile.  
  
"Alright, just let me grab something to cover me up incase its gets a little chilly." Selena said, disappearing from the view for a second, as the flicker of the lights went out and a click was heard to declare the door was set to lock when closed. "There, that's better." Selena said, as she slipped on a white half jacket material coat, as she swung it onto her arms and it reached to her ankles.  
  
"Shall we?" Gandalf said, holding out his arm to Selena, as Selena smiled and put her arm through it. Gandalf began to lead her towards the town to where Selena began to hear laughter, music, see lights and decorations all over and a very large crowd ahead. Gandalf than stopped as he looked to Selena, "You ready?"   
  
Selena than nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Gandalf and Selena than began to walk towards the large crowd where the party was beginning, as they than walked into the crowd. Selena felt flushed as she passed through a group of guy elves that checked her out and heard a few whistles. Gandalf than released her arm as he said facing her, "I have to go off and find my friends so I can introduce you. For now just stay here and go get a drink and get yourself settled. Or even better, go have some fun and find some guys to dance around with a while. I'll be back soon. All I know is I bet half of the guys have their eyes on you."   
  
"Gee thanks Gandalf, that just sounds like much more fun." Selena said sarcastically, as Gandalf winked and than walked off, disappearing into the large crowd seconds later. 'Okay calm down Selena, you can do this. Just be sure not to fall for some jerk of an elf and you'll have a great time.' Selena thought nervously, smiling sweetly as every guy passed her giving her a passionate glance.  
  
Selena than walked towards a table, as she grabbed a cup and poured a little wine into it, taking a sip from it as she stood from the crowd, not to sure what to do. Selena than felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around and looked down, seeing an overweight small and hairy dwarf, smiling up at her.  
  
"Say, what is a gorgeous lady like you doing alone? I am not surprised the guys aren't jumping on top of you." The dwarf said and than laughed hard as his pot belly jiggled back and fourth. "Say, why don't I swipe you off your feet and take you up onto the dance floor?" The dwarf said flashing his teeth that were pitch black and all in rearranged order. He than sniffed Selena and than laughed in her face, as she smelt the heavy whisky smell in his breath.  
  
'Disgusting.' Selena thought, not to sure what to do. "I'm sorry but I am waiting for someone but if I wasn't than I would for sure take you on the offer of dancing." Selena said kindly, not wanting to hurt the dwarf feelings, even though she had a feeling if she did he would forget by the next morning.  
  
"Oh come-on my lady! A lady should never turn down a man's request!" The dwarf said with a laugh and than grabbed Selena by the waist, pulling her close and down wards. "Say, that's a gorgeous dress since it makes you totally-"  
  
"Please stop it!" Selena demanded quietly, not wanting to cause up any trouble.  
  
"Why you are such a queer lady! You should dance with me, since I am just as handsome and beautiful as you!" The dwarf said with a snicker, beginning to pull her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Now come on and dance" The dwarf began to say, tossing Selena back and fourth on the floor as she struggled when the dwarf felt a tap on his shoulder. The dwarf than turned around and glanced up, seeing an elf. "Ah, what do you want now? If you are thinking of stealing my lady like all the rest of you damn elves keep doing, well you better think again." The dwarf began, when the elf held up his hand for silence.  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken. The lady you are dancing with is mine, for we have been going intimate for weeks now and she is soon to be my wife." The elf said, as Selena than gazed up and realized the guy looked familiar but she couldn't point it out.   
  
"I tried to tell you, you silly Dwarf. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings and we want to keep this engagement quiet between us since we were going to announce it tonight to all our friends." Selena said, going along with the act, as she pushed herself away from the Dwarfs arms. The dwarf than glanced to the guy elf and than Selena.   
  
"I don't believe you." The dwarfs said at last, pulling Selena closer and began to sing a song in another language, as he dragged Selena with him.  
  
"I am a taken woman and I will not take this any longer." Selena said, as she pulled herself away from the Dwarfs reach.   
  
"Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!" The dwarf said, as he began to try and grab Selena again. Selena than took a few steps going face to face with the guy elf. Than without thinking, she put her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers, as she leaned over and closed her eyes as her lips meet with his. The guy elf than responded without a doubt, as they shared a passionate kiss in front of the dwarf.   
  
"I'm truly deeply sorry! I thought you were lying to grab the lady from me! I am a shame and I will leave from your sight." The dwarf said, as he turned and disappeared into the crowd, as they than broke the kiss seconds later.  
  
"Thanks so much, I appreciate you coming to my rescue." Selena said seconds later, as her eyes were locked with his.   
  
"It is all my pleasure, my lady. I saw you were in trouble and knew you needed to be saved." The guy responded, as his eyes were locked on with hers.   
  
"May I know the name of my hero who came to save me?" Selena asked, feeling her heart beating fast, not believing what she had done.  
  
"Of course my lady. The name is Legolas." Legolas said, as Selena than smiled and pulled her arms off of his neck, as she than straightned her dress feeling uncomfortably.  
  
"Look, I just want to apologize about how the way I just acted back there on when I just kissed you like that and-" Selena began to say quickly, as Legolas than put a finger on top of her lips.  
  
"Only a crazy fool would be silly enough to have not enjoyed such a wonderful kiss from such a beautiful lady." Legolas responded, as Selena blushed.  
  
"May I ask who the dear lady that I just kissed that is the walking sleeping beauty before me, for her name?" Legolas asked, not sure why he was acting so different from what he usually did.  
  
"Se…" Selena than stopped her self quickly, remembering she couldn't give herself out to anyone, not even this wonderful man she had just meet. "My name my fair hero is Aryana." Selena lied, using her last name since barely anyone knew it except Gandalf.  
  
'She seems so familiar.' Legolas thought, not sure who she exactly was. She sounded familiar too, but he didn't care. Right now he was with a gorgeous woman who he had never meet in his life and was different compared to the ladies he knew around here.  
  
"Well since you are now without a dance partner, may I ask for a dance?" Legolas asked, holding out his hand before her. Selena than smiled and did a curtsey with her skirt, with her eyes sparkling.   
  
"Why, a lady could not turn down such a handsome one. I would love to dance with you Legolas." Selena said with a smile, as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. Legolas than stopped in a spot, as Selena than stopped across from him and smiled. Legolas than pulled her towards him, as she wrapped his arms around his neck, as Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to sway to the slow music being played right now.  
  
"I take it as you are not from around here Aryana." Legolas said with a smile, as his eyes were locked onto hers.   
  
"That's right. Am I that predictable?" "Aryana" (Selena) responded, with a devilish grin spreading on her lips.  
  
Legolas than twirled Selena around and pulled her back close to him, as he spook again. "Yes, I have not seen you around here before and I have been here for a long time. Plus, I know no other lady like you who would go up to a guy and kiss him like that." Legolas said with a little tease in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm sure any lady would do what I would have, if they were stuck in any position like me." Selena said with a smile, as Legolas grinned back.   
  
"May I ask where you are from?" Legolas said, as Selena began to panic inside not sure what to say. Legolas than twirled her around again, as Selena laughed enjoying herself for the first time in a while.  
  
"Some place far from here. I dare not speak of its name, since you may just try to follow me home." Selena said with a playfully grin, as Legolas smiled back.   
  
"You are probably right." Legolas said, as Selena giggled a little.  
  
Legolas and Selena continued to dance on the dance floor together, laughing and having a great time, as Selena totally forgot about Gandalf going to arrive back soon, with some friends for her to meet up with. 


	3. One Magical Night

Author Note: Here is chapter 3! It is continued on to the last chapter from my last one (of course) and be sure to check out my best friends point of view of this story line! Her penname is PrimeraPoupre. As the usual, I don't own any of the LOTR characters except for my creation, Selena. Please enjoy! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Selena were holding hand in hand, as Legolas lead her towards a long table with people all sitting there.   
  
"Where are we?" Selena asked, slightly nervous as she spotted Elrond and was afraid he would spot her out.  
  
"You sure do not know a lot about the parties here." Legolas said, as Selena smiled slightly unsure what to say. "Well," Legolas began as he continued, "we all have dinner together to welcome any new guests or if there are any important matters. It is always tradition to eat together than the music and real fun begins after this dinner."   
  
Selena than nodded, as she felt slightly nervous. 'I hope he doesn't get the idea of introducing me.' Selena thought, as she squeezed Legolas' hand. Legolas squeezed back and replied with a smile, "Do not worry my lady, it will be fine."   
  
Selena smiled as Legolas put his arm around her waist and they walked slowly, walking along the long table where people glanced and whispered with slight smiles on there faces. "Why is everyone looking?" Selena whispered into his ear, as she kept smiling and nodding her head as hello to everyone.  
  
"Probably because they are not use to seeing me bring a lady to this table. After all, my father is well known here." Legolas whispered back, as Selena felt a slight giddy feeling inside of her stomach.   
  
"May I ask who this dear father of yours is?" Selena asked with a slight tease in her voice, as Legolas pulled a seat out for Selena to sit in. Selena than picked up the bits of her dress, as she bent over to sit down when he whispered in her ear, "My father is the king of Mirkwood." Selena than sat down, as her eyes went up in shock.  
  
"Than why are you here?" Selena asked, as Legolas took a seat next to her with a smile.   
  
"I was chosen from my Father Thranduil to accompany Lord Elrond in the council meeting to represent the Sindarin Elf race for a meeting he has called upon for help." Legolas said, keeping his voice down as he spoke to her.  
  
"I see." Selena said, glancing down at her lap for a second knowing exactly why he was here as she was. ' He is here to help destroy the ring isn't he?' Selena thought with worry, afraid this would be over if he were attending. "Would this be about some journey?" She asked with worry.  
  
"I am not to sure." Legolas lied not allowed giving out any details of the matter of what he knew about. Selena than smiled and put her hand on top of his, as she squeezed it. Legolas smiled back and squeezed back, as King Elrond than asked for their attention.   
  
"I wonder what this is about." Legolas whispered into her ear, as she nodded keeping her eyes on King Elrond praying he wouldn't glance in her direction.  
  
King Elrond motioned his hand towards a young girl hobbit who had strawberry coloured hair that was curly and was sitting beside 4 other hobbits at the table.   
  
"We have yet another guest from another land. Her name is Adela. This maybe hard to believe for some of you, but she comes from a time different than our own."  
  
The table than began to burst into whispers, as Selena studied the hobbit. 'That doesn't make sense, she looks like any other hobbit. Than again, I am half human and half elf and I mostly look like a elf.' Selena thought, with slight interest.  
  
"Could this be some joke?" Legolas said to Selena as she shook her head.  
  
"I doubt he would joke of such a thing. A different world.. isn't that amazing? I wonder what the big fuss of it is about." Selena said to Legolas, he raised an eyebrow to her.   
  
"This could be trouble though. Lots of people are suspicious of such activity since of all the bad things happening lately. Besides, the evil around here came from another world." Legolas said, as Selena than tried to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Yes, but that is no reason to accuse anyone of such a thing if I am guessing what you are thinking. She is just an innocent young hobbit, and I am sure she would do no harm. Besides if she is from another world, she could help out whatever problems here." Selena pointed out, with her eyes glittering.  
  
"That is something that one of those sorceresses would speak of." Legolas said, as Selena than tried to keep back the blushing.  
  
"That is not true! Everyone is entitled to there own opinion and I believe the only harm in this table, is dwarves that hit on young pretty ladies when they are drunk." Selena said raising her voice slightly, as she crossed her arms.  
  
Legolas' serious face than lighted up and than laughed quietly, as Selena than blushed slightly. "That is true." Legolas said, as Selena than glanced away from his direction embarrassed.   
  
"Just because I am mixed up in word…" Selena than cut herself off, as a cold voice boomed over all the whispers.  
  
"We cannot trust her! For all we know, she could be a spy! It would be unwise to let her stay here because of what the Hobbit carries with him!"   
  
Selena eyes than landed on a man standing up from the table, with cold gaze staring at Adela. People around the table agreed, Selena could feel anger burning up in here. 'How dare they accuse such a innocent young hobbit!' Selena thought, putting her hands on her chair about to stand up and speak when Legolas spook into her ear.  
  
"You better not try standing up against this. It will just attract attention and everyone will just accuse you of the same thing." Legolas whispered, as Selena took her hands off of the grip on the chair.  
  
"Well do you agree with this man?" Selena said, starring down into his eyes.  
  
"Yes and No." Legolas spook, turning his gaze away from hers towards King Elrond as Selena was about to respond when King Elrond held up his hand for silence.  
  
"Gandalf and I trust her. There is nothing strange or dangerous about her. She is just like the 4 Hobbits seated with her, I expect you all to treat her with respect. If there are any problems, I will deal with the person causing them." King Elrond said loudly, with his voice full of order. He than shot a glance at the man who stood up, who sat down from the embarrassment.  
  
Selena than smiled and glanced down at the table, trying to keep back the laughter. King Elrond than put his hand down and said, "Now let us eat. Soon there will be singing and merrymaking."  
  
"Ha." Selena said with a smile, glancing at the girl's direction happy she was not banned because of a man's stupid foolishness.  
  
"Alright, you win this round." Legolas said with a smile, as Selena nodded.  
  
"You bet. After all, us ladies always get our way." Selena said with a slight giggle and than reached over and began to fill her plate up with food.  
  
"Or so you will think." Legolas said, as he too reached in to fill his plate with food.  
  
"Hey, I did end up getting you didn't I?" Selena said with a teasing smile and Legolas than blushed and said nothing. They than began to chat away about the night and enjoy themselves. As a half an hour passed, they finished up their meal being one of the firsts to be finished.   
  
"Now, let's go and I'll show you what it is like to be with such a charmer." Legolas said with a smile, as Selena giggled.  
  
"Lucky me, I get a prince for one night. Hopefully you will be able to keep up with me." Selena said with a teasing look, as she stood up from the table.  
  
"Excuse us." They both said, as they both held hands and began to walk away from the table. Selena and Legolas passed Adela and the 4 Hobbits, as Selena than released Legolas' hand seconds later.  
  
"Why don't you find us something to drink and than we can really have some fun. I will be waiting her." Selena said with a smile, as Legolas than nodded and released her hand heading towards where the drink barrel was. Selena than took a few steps and tapped the shoulder of Adela, as Adela than turned to see Selena. Selena than leaned over and whispered into Adela's ear "I just want to let you know I am happy to see you are accepted as a guest here with your Hobbit friends. I also want to add Lord Elrond and Gandalf are also not the only ones who believe you, for I also believe." Selena than winked, as she than pulled away and did a curtsy with her dress. "If you ever need help or a helping hand in getting those guys to believe you, just give me a call and I will for sure back you up. For my name is Selena and it is a pleasure to have someone from a different world here, Adela. I hope you and your young friends have a great evening." Selena said with a smile, as she got out from the curtsy. Selena than winked again, as she turned her back and walked away gracefully. Seconds later, young elf ran up to her and put his arm around her, as Selena's laughter was heard.  
  
"What were you just doing seconds ago?" Legolas asked, as they disappeared from Adela's glance into the large crowd.  
  
"I was just making sure a guest here was comfortable. Now are you ready to try and keep up with me?" Selena asked, as she than released herself from Legolas' grip on her waist.  
  
"Don't you mean, you trying to keep up with me?" Legolas said, getting use to this lady's teasing already. Selena than giggled as she jogged slightly ahead on the dance floor and than turned around, as curled her finger to him with devilish eyes. Legolas fell into the spell and than came towards her, as they got close together and once again danced away on the dance floor. It as if a curse was placed on the two, since they danced all night until there was hardly any of a crowd left.  
  
~~~~  
  
Legolas and Selena holding hand in hand laughing together in the quiet streets of Rivendale. Legolas was taking Selena back to where she was staying, since both of them didn't want this night to end.   
  
"This is where I am staying." Selena said, as they stopped before one of the apartment royal rooms where guests stayed from a journey of great importance.  
  
"What a lovely place you have." Legolas said with a smile, as Selena released her hand from his.  
  
"Yeah." Selena said sadly, not wanting this night to end. It was one of the greatest nights she had in a long time. In fact, she couldn't remember being this happy, since well never.  
  
"Why my lady Aryana what is the matter?" Legolas asked, seeing sadness cloud her eyes. Legolas than pulled her close, as Selena gazed down.  
  
"I wish this night didn't have to end." Selena said sadly, not lifting her gaze to his. Legolas than put his finger under her chin, as he raised it and smiled.  
  
"It may end here in Rivendale or to anyone else, but to me it will never end. It will always be that one day to me in my heart and in my head." Legolas said, as Selena felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"But that journey…" Selena than stopped herself, as her eyes locked with. Legolas than leaned his head and leaned towards her, as Selena did the same. They both closed their eyes, as their lips meet. Selena than put her arms around Legolas' arm, as he placed his around her waist. They embraced in a long romantic kiss, lasting with the moment. Selena than at last, pulled her lips away from his in the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've got to go. If I stay any longer, I will just fall more in love with you and it will hurt just more to leave you." Selena whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek.   
  
"Before you leave, I want to tell you I will never forget you and that it will always hurt when we have to depart. Tomorrow after the council meeting, I will visit you my lady to tell you what has happened. If I depart for anything, I want you to know that I will come back for you." Legolas whispered, as another tear fell from Selena's eyes.  
  
"Take care my fair prince." Selena whispered, as she closed her eyes and kissed his lips once more. Selena than pulled away, as she smiled and than turned her back, as she opened her door and than shut it, still gazing out at him.  
  
"If I had known I would fall for the lady of my dreams here, I would have never agreed to any journey." Legolas whispered, feeling his heart hurting inside, yet he had another weird feeling. He had the feeling that this lady he had meet before and he couldn't point it out. Legolas than turned and headed back to where he was staying to get some rest, for the council meeting was tomorrow and he would need the rest.  
  
"Why? Why did I have to meet him here!" Selena said with tears in her eyes, as she fell onto the bed feeling her heart breaking. "If I knew I would find the man of my dreams the night before I go to that council meeting to find out what is happening for the journey, I would have never accepted it! If I had known he would be there. How am I going to show my face now? He may remember my face and get angry and hate me." Selena said out loud, as tears fell down her cheeks. Selena than grabbed a pillow and shoved her face into it, as the tears poured out. ' Legolas, if only I could have told you the truth than it would all be different. If only I could tell the truth.' Selena thought, as she continued to cry into the pillow. Hours later, she cried herself to sleep wishing there were another way. 


	4. The Fate of the Ring; Council Meeting

Here is chapter 4 for the story! I have been having problems with writing chapters lately since Jess and I have been stuck lately on ideas. If you have anything to suggest on this chapter, please let me know. Hopefully this chapter doesn't stink to much and enjoy it! As usual the only thing I own (unfornately) is my character Selena and the other characters belong to the copyrighted J.R.R Tolkien. Please enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Selena, let's go." A whisper said at Selena's door, as she stood up from her stool and placed her hood over her face.  
  
"Have you got everything?" The voice said, as she opened the door to reveal Gandalf.  
  
"Yes." Selena responded, as she than closed the door behind her and they than dashed across the streets of Rivendale.   
  
"Come this way, we will take a little route through here just in case one of my little friends decide to follow along. This is known to be a secret meeting, so that is why we have to make sure we are not spotted out." Gandalf instructed, as Selena nodded.  
  
They both crossed the streets quickly, making sure not to be spotted. About a few minutes rushing from street to street, pausing and checking back to see if anyone was following and rushing again, they reached a pathway.  
  
"This is where it takes us to the council meeting where it is hidden in between some trees since it is restricted to come around here without permission. Are you ready my lady?" Gandalf asked, as he held out his arm to her. Selena responded with a sharp nod, putting her arm around his, as he guided her on wards to the path.  
  
"Be sure to remind me that we have some talking about that party after. I saw you with that elf guy and I want all the details, for it's been a while since I've seen you with someone as happy as that." Gandalf whispered into her ear, as Selena blushed and nodded.  
  
Within seconds later, a wide opening came from the trees where a oval building structure was seen, with elves, dwarves and a hobbit sitting down on chairs which surrounded a oval table structure in the middle. In front of all this stood two fancy chairs where a young girl elf (Arwen) was sitting in the slight shorter one, where King Elrond would be sitting in the higher one when all were gathered.   
  
'Oh no there he is.' Selena thought, as she caught sight of Legolas sitting down in between two other elves, as he sat up straight and glanced over once Gandalf and her stepped in. Gandalf than leaded her to a sit next to him, where she sat down gracefully and he sat down next to her. A few seats away, was a hobbit that looked familiar from the party.  
  
"Who is that hobbit? He looks familiar." Selena whispered in Gandalfs ear whom than glanced over to Frodo.  
  
"Why my dear, that is my dear friend Frodo. He is the one who holds the ring. He is very important to this meeting and he is now going to hand it off to Lord Elrond to deal with it." Gandalf whispered, as Selena felt a shiver go up her back.  
  
'I can understand why now. Hobbits are now known to be very jolly and not have any greed in them. At least I know the ring is with someone safe.' Selena thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be near someone with the ring.  
  
'I do not remember hearing a mention of Gandalf bringing a guest.' Legolas thought, starring at the person who was wearing a cloak and a hood covering their face completely. (Selena)  
  
King Elrond than came in seconds later, as the council stood up and bowed, as Lord Elrond than sat down in his seat. Everyone than sat down seconds later, as all turned their attention to King Elrond.  
  
"I am sorry to call such a meeting at a time like this, but this is important. You have all been called and selected by your race for an important reason. Now the rumors of the ring being here are true. In fact, it is here with us right now. Frodo." King Elrond said, as Frodo than stood up from his seat as everyone starred at him and he pulled the ring out of his pocket, placing it on the oval brick table before everyone. Selena could feel the evil coming from it, as she starred at it an evil passion and could also hear it calling slightly. Frodo than took a seat, as everyone starred in wonder.  
  
"Now you all know, we can't keep this ring here since the master has awoken and we are not going to be staying here in Rivendale for long. Our magic won't be able to hold back his forces for long." Lord Elrond said, as the council began to mutter between them.  
  
"Any ideas on what to do with this ring?" Lord Elrond asked, glancing at the council.  
  
A dwarf than stood up as he roared, "Why not destroy it? We can just use a axe right here and now to finish this ring off if it is causing such a problem!"   
  
"The ring can't be destroyed by any man made tool. It can only be destroyed one way." Gandalf spook as everyone's attention turned to him.  
  
"Yes, that is to take it from where the master created it and throw it into the fires so it can be destroyed!" King Elrond said, as everyone turned his or her attention to him or her.  
  
"Well if it weren't for those dang humans, than it would already be destroyed!" The dwarf said, as talk than began to burst in between everyone.   
  
"If we agree to this, who will take it?" Aragorn spook up loud, as it silenced everyone.  
  
"Whoever feels to volunteer for it." King Elrond said, as he glanced around.  
  
"I will King Elrond. I was sent here by my father and I will help in this journey for the ring." Legolas said, standing up.   
  
"The elves can't be trusted with such a duty!" The dwarf yelled (Emili) who began to argue. Everyone began to argue between himself or herself, as Gandalf got up to try and cool down everyone. Selena just sat there, as she glanced over to Frodo who had his eyes on the ring. Frodo than caught Selena gazing at him, as she responded with a nod and turned her attention back to the argueing.  
  
"I will do it. I will take it." Frodo said quietly, as he got onto his feet. "I will take it." Frodo said a little louder, but not grabbing any ones attention.  
  
Selena jumped onto her feet, "Silence! Frodo is trying to say something!" Everyone kept silent, as Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Selena surprised of her outburst.  
  
"I will take it King Elrond." Frodo said, as everyone starred at him.  
  
"Frodo, this is a very dangerous journey. The chances of you coming back are very slim and it is going to be a very rough journey." Gandalf said, as King Elrond said in agreement.  
  
"I am ready for it. I have been ready for it my whole life." Frodo said, who was eyeing the ring from the brick oval.  
  
"If this young hobbit takes it, than I will go in and help defend him!" The dwarf said, standing up with a warrior look.  
  
"I too than will help." Legolas said in agreement, as King Elrond nodded.  
  
"You can count on me to come along if this young hobbit is going to be the ring bearer." Aragorn spook up, standing up.  
  
King Elrond than glanced around, "Is that all who will be joining the young hobbit in the carrying of the ring?"  
  
"I will be attending on the journey to accompy Frodo and guide you all to where it is." Gandalf said standing up, putting a hand on Frodo and rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"So that is all than? And you Miss. Selena Aryana do you feel still to attend this journey?" King Elrond spook, as everyone went silent and gazed at Selena who than stood up slowly.  
  
"Yes King Elrond. I have been ready for this journey and I will help young Frodo reach his destination." Selena said, as she than removed her hood for everyone to see.  
  
"A lady?! But my King Elrond, what is the meaning of this?! She could get hurt." Boromir spook with rage, as Legolas just starred there.  
  
"Aryana...now it makes sense. It's her." Legolas whispered, remembering her face anywhere. Except this time, she was slightly shorter, she had her hair in two buns on each side of her head. Her hair was the colour of a light blonde with it mixed in with light brown. Her eyes were crystal blue with orange specs in them and she looked a little more human this time instead of fully elf. 'She is more gorgeous than she was at the party.' Legolas thought, as he felt his heart rising yet anger also filling his expression. "She lied.." Legolas whispered, beginning to feel betrayed.  
  
"That means nothing if I'm a lady or not!" Selena said coldly, as Gandalf knew quickly to jump in.  
  
"She is also with me Boromir. She is a sorceress and will be a great help on the journey to protecting Frodo and going against the evil." Gandalf said defensively, getting infront of Selena.   
  
"I think we should let the lady come. It will be nice to have a lady around anyways." Gimili said with a slight smile, as Selena just starred in confusion.  
  
"It has already been said, that she is to go along on the journey. She will be a great help to this fellowship that is being formed." King Elrond spook, as Boromir glared over slightly at her.   
  
"Are you sure you are ready for such a journey?" Legolas asked, as he got up from his sit walking towards her. Selena stiffned and nodded, "Of course. I already know what it is like there to survive on your own."   
  
"Even to lie to someone?" Legolas said coldly, as he stopped infront of her.   
  
"Yes. If this is dealing what happened for a incident a night ago, I was to under authories. I was to keep to myself until this meeting." Selena said with a sharp gaze, as Legolas gazed back.  
  
"I don't think someone as you could- " Legolas than was cut off by Lord Elrond.  
  
"Legolas and Selena! This council does not have to hear your own drama problems. You can deal with them after this council meeting has been offically closed." King Elrond ordered, as Selena and Legolas glared at one another.  
  
"Yes King Elrond." Selena and Legolas both said sharply, as Selena took a sit and Legolas walked back.  
  
"Keep it cool Legolas." A elf whispered in Legolas' ear, as he just starred coldly over at Selena in the sit.  
  
"Acutally, I wouldn't mind." Gimili spook up, as King Elrond shot a glance at him and he shut up.  
  
"So it has been decided. Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Boromir, Gimili and Selena will be the future fellowship of the ring. This council meeting is now dismissed. Tomorrow the fellowship will meet one last time and than depart for the journey." Lord Elrond spook, as he than got up from his chair and walked out with Arwen following him.  
  
Selena than got up and began to walk off, when someone grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Legolas. "I need to talk to you privately." Legolas said coldly, as he began to pull her to the side and they kept silent until everyone was gone and out of sight.  
  
"How could you.." Legolas began, when Selena cut in.  
  
"You know I was ordered not to say a word and so I did so! I am greatful enough Lord Elrond has let me on this journey to profill what I have always wanted and I will not let anything ruin it!" Selena yelled, as Legolas looked like he was hurt.  
  
"I had the same orders, but I still told you my name! How could you lie about your name?! I thought we had something-"  
  
"So did I! And I did not fully lie! I told you my last name, which hardly knows! None of my friends do! I would have told you before I left anyways! I just didn't want to hurt you or hurt myself!" Selena yelled, as Legolas than kept silent for a second.  
  
"Please leave this journey. I don't want you to get hurt in this." Legolas said, as Selena than crossed her arms.  
  
"I will not. I have nothing else in my life, everything of mine is...-" Selena than cut off as Legolas remembered over hearing the conversation.  
  
"Look, there is someone right here right now standing in front of you that cares for you and wants you not to go on this journey. PLEASE Selena, for the love of Middle Earth, don't go on this journey!" Legolas said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't turn back on my word. I am not turning back on my destiny and if you cared or understood so much like you are extending to, than you would let me go on this with no worries! Isn't it enough that we'll be together on this?! I can take care of myself! I have only been learning magic since I was little! Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do!" Selena said turning around and began to head out, where Gandalf was waiting on the path who had been peeking in slightly.  
  
"Selena don't turn your back on me! I can't let you leave until you make me that promise!" Legolas said, as he grabbed her arm.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, when we head out for the journey. Now let go." Selena said, as she gazed at him with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"No." Legolas said, as Selena's eyes than filled with hurt for a second and than flickered back to being blank.  
  
"Goodbye Legolas." Selena said, as she stomped on his foot, making him release his hand on her and grab his foot in pain, as she continued to walk her way towards Gandalf.  
  
"Selena.." Gandalf said, as Selena brushed past him.  
  
"Come on Gandalf, I do not want to talk about it. That elf boy can wait till tomorrow and I will not change my decision for no one." Selena said coldly, feeling her heart breaking slightly from hurting the only guy she really liked for a long time.  
  
"You really do like that guy don't you?" Gandalf said as he caught up with Selena as she kept her gaze ahead.  
  
"Maybe." Selena said, as Gandalf than laughed a little.  
  
"Now I can see why you put up with talking with him. Don't worry Selena, I'm sure he will understand by tomorrow. After all, I'm sure this journey will bring you together closer than you are now." Gandalf explained, putting his arm around Selena and holding her close to comfort.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Selena sighed, as the two headed down the streets of Rivendale, as Gandalf took Selena back to her place where he planned to go meet with King Elrond after. 


End file.
